Drum it!
by HellPrincess
Summary: ONE-SHOT Bella can't help but to desire to eat one last drumstick ice cream , even if she is a vampire. Just a a cute little moment in the Cullen life. It's pretty pointless, but whatever.


**So basically, I was bored and this was t****he result! It's pretty random. **

* * *

The Cullens were all sitting around a table, during lunch, at Crestview Highschool. Right now, they were currently living Denver, Colorado. It was winter so most days they were able to walk around just like everyone, oh except for the constant desire to rip every human's throat apart, but other than that things were good.

They were all currently living under the normal pretenses. Emmet, Edward, and Alice were all adopted some time or another during their childhood. Jasper and Rosalie were, as usual, twins who were originally in foster care until Esme, their aunt, took them in. And then there was Bella, everyone had agreed on a good past for her. Bella was the daughter of a close friend of Carlisle's. Her dad was struggling economically and had to move abroad to keep a good salary, so Carlisle adopted Bella when she was fifteen.

As they all talked to each other about what stupid things had happened during their classes, Emmet noticed Bella was gazing off in to the distance.

"Bella... Uh, bella?" Emmet said waving his hand in front of Bella's face. "You in there somewhere?"

"Oh, hey Emmet." Bella said as she jolted back reality.

"What are you staring at?" Alice curiously asked Bella.

"Oh nothing, just um..."

"What?" Emmet said laughing.

"Um, that drumstick over there."

Rosalie looked at her like she had just spouted another head. "What?"

"A drumstick." Bella said simply, confused as to why they didn't understand. "You know, ice cream."

"Since when is ice cream called drumstick?" Jasper asked in his classic southern drawl.

Bella burst out laughing.

"Is she all right?" Jasper asked no one in particular.

"Well, I thoughts so, but now I just don't know."

Bella couldn't help herself, she just kept laughing. After while, Bella tried in vain to calmly say, "I'm fine."

But everyone continued to stare at her silently questioning her sanity.

"I swear, I'm alright. It's just that a drumstick is an ice cream treat. How could you guys have never heard of them. They're amazing."

Everyone in her family just shrugged.

"Why all of a sudden are you thinking about drumsticks." Rosalie asked.

"Oh, Michael from my second period, is eating one. I guess they sell them in the cafeteria. God, I really want one." Bell said slightly smiling.

"Bella, no. Trust me, you won't like it anymore. "Edward said rationally to her. "Just savior the memory. Don't taint it."

Bella knew that once you were a vampire you didn't digest food anymore, which was fine considering the fact that you lost all your taste buds, so nothing else tasted good but blood.

'Hhmm.... blood on a drumstick. Ugh.' Bella could not believe she had just thought of that, much less desired it. She grimaced at the thought but then her eyes drifted back to the drumstick Michael was currently licking at.

'God it looks so good.' She thought.

"Well, maybe I could just try a little bit." Bella tried.

"Bella." Edward warned.

"Edward, come on. I'm sure it won't be that bad. And if it sucks, I'll just spit it up." Bella said standing up and heading over to the food line determined.

Five minutes later Bella was confidently walking back to her table with a little smile on her face.

"Ah..." She said sitting down with her drumstick.

Emmet watched her completely amused and he softly chuckled at little Bella's behavior.

"Bella, I'm telling you, you will not like that anymore." Edward reminded her.

"He's right, Bella. It's not gonna taste good." Alice agreed.

"Hush. I'm gonna eat this and that's that."

"Ten bucks says she throws it all up before she even swallows." Emmet said laughing to Jasper.

"You're on." He said as the boys high-fived.

Bella gave them each a look to shut up, which only made them laugh harder.

Sighing, Bella ignored them as she slowly tore of the rapper and pulled of the top. She smiled at the ice cream sitting on the delicious cone. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Oh, just eat all ready if you're so sure." Rosalie said already bored with the situation before her.

Bella glared at her before she took her first bite. As the ice cream entered her mouth, Bella's face fell slightly.

"Still love it, Bella?" Emmet teased her.

Slowly Bella swallowed the substance."It's uh, great." She said determined to not let him ruin what should have been delectable.

"Ha. Tough luck, Emmet." Jasper said, reaching his hand out for his winnings.

Emmet sighed as he reached in to his pocket for ten dollars. "You gotta be kidding me." he said handing it over.

"Bella, it's okay. You don't have to finish it." Edward said reassuringly as he placed a hand on her back.

Bella began to squirm. "I know but I... want to."

"What?" Edward said very confused and shocked.

"You're right, It doesn't taste good or anything now, but I feel like I can almost taste it." Bella said getting really excited.

Alice laughed at Bella's expression. "Bella you're so silly."

As the minutes passed, Bella continued to grudgingly and happily eat her drumstick. Everyone around her continued to stare at her completely amused.

"Mmmm..." Bella said faking how much she loved it.

Emmet started to get up. "Hey, Bella want me to get you another one."

"No!" Bella said nearly falling out of her seat. She tried desperately to hide her fear of eating another.

Emmet chuckled at her as he sat down. As everyone else laughed and talked about how stubborn Bell was being, Edward leaned in to her ear.

"Don't worry, after i'll take you behind the building to uh..."purge" yourself." Edward said raising an eyebrow.

Bella smiled at him gratefully while Alice looked at her smirking.

"It really isn't that bad." Bella tried one last time, but no bought it.

* * *

**Soooo, wanna review? It would be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
